


Not the Same Dear

by vix_spes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim isn't really relishing spending Christmas by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Same Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigLeoSis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/gifts).



> AU ending after Jim gives himself radiation poisoning in Star Trek: Into Darkness.

Jim couldn't help but feel a little lonely as he wandered out of Starfleet Medical having been deemed suitably healed for the time-being. He would need to pass a whole barrage of tests before they would let him back out into the black but he would take any progress, however small. The grounds of Starfleet Academy were all but deserted this close to Christmas with the majority of the cadets returning home for the holidays.

Jim didn't like it, it felt strange and he couldn't help but wish that some of his crew, his friends, from the Enterprise were around to make it feel less lonely. They were all scattered to the winds though. The Enterprise couldn't fly without her captain and so they had all been released from their duties for as long as it took Jim to get back to health. With just a day until Christmas, the majority of them had left San Francisco to spend time with their families. Jim could hardly begrudge them that, it was just that it left him by himself. Once upon a time, he would have had Pike but he didn't have him anymore.

Of course, Bones had offered to stay with him but there was no way that Jim could accept the man's offer and then live with himself afterwards. Bones had been by his side all the way through Jim's long recovery, refusing to entrust Jim's medical care to even the best that Starfleet Medical had until he knew that Jim was safely in the clear. However, this was Bones' opportunity to spend Christmas with Joanna, the first one in years, and Jim couldn't take that away from the man. When Jim had refused Bones' offer to stay in San Fran, Bones had immediately countered with an offer for Jim to join the McCoy's in Georgia instead. Jim had been tempted, sorely tempted, but he wanted Bones to be able to focus all of his attention on Joanna, not be distracted by Jim.

Now, however, he was regretting his attempts to be noble. Being in Georgia would be infinitely preferable to being in San Francisco by himself. His Christmas dinner sitting in the fridge was pathetic compared to the feast that Eleanor McCoy would undoubtedly be cooking up and he hadn't made even the slightest effort to decorate. Seeing as he was the Captain of the fleets flagship, he had been given an apartment to stay in while he recuperated but, as nice as it was, he rattled around in it and couldn't help but think how much better it would be filled with people.

All in all, he was feeling more than a little dispirited and completely lost in his thoughts when he returned to his apartment. All he wanted to do was curl up in bed and hide under the covers until Christmas was over and he could comm Bones without feeling as though he was interrupting family time. As such, the last thing that he was expecting was to open the door to his apartment to find it not only smelling delicious and fully-decorated but full of his friends. Before he could manage to formulate words, Joanna McCoy had slammed into his legs, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Jim!"

Hugging Joanna back as tightly as she was hugging him, Jim looked bewildered at Bones as the other man crossed the room and pressed a kiss to Jim's lips.

"Did you really think we could do Christmas without you darlin'?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/226795.html)


End file.
